In presses of this type the resistance between press rollers and die can at times become so great that the drive motor of the die is no longer adequate to rotate the die. This occurs particularly after a stoppage of the press already charged with material for processing. In such cases it is necessary for the press to be cleared out, which results in a substantial labor outlay and a prolonged stoppage of the press.